


Ambushed

by funkmasterjedi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, definitely not canon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmasterjedi/pseuds/funkmasterjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes home. Ian is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. This is literally nothing but porn and I have never written smut or Ian and Mickey before, so feedback will be much appreciated. Be kind, I'm a big baby.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

When Mickey walks into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend and is not immediately greeted at the door by six feet of Gallagher, he frowns. Ian always gets home before him and every night when Mickey opens the door Ian is standing on the other side waiting to embrace him and kiss him madly. 

Tonight though, he is standing in the entryway of their apartment alone, perplexed and unkissed.

"Ian?" he calls out. Instead of Ian announcing his whereabouts, he hears his partner moan loud and provocatively. 

Mickey strides farther into the apartment and into the living room where the intriguing sound came from.

"Jesus Christ, Ian," Mickey groans when his lover comes into view.

Ian is naked, sitting on the couch, stroking himself. Mickey's eyes drift to Ian's hand as it moves slowly up and down his rock hard erection. Mickey feels his own cock twitch at the heavenly sight and begin to harden.

"Come here," Ian orders through a groan and Mickey doesn't hesitate. He hurries toward the couch, clumsily removing his shirt and shoes. 

Not needing to be told or given any further direction, Mickey drops to his knees in front of his lover and takes Ian's stiff cock in his hand. He gives him a few firm, steady strokes before leaning forward and licking the leaking tip, moaning at the potent taste. His own erection spasming in his jeans.

"Oh fuck, baby," Ian hums, throwing his head back and reaching out the grab the back of Mickey's neck, pulling him down. 

When Ian squeezes his neck, Mickey wastes no time taking Ian's cock into his watering mouth. Hallowing his cheeks, he takes Ian as deep as he can, using one hand to make up for the shortfall while the other rubs Ian's balls.

Mickey bobs his head, slow at first, then faster the harder Ian clutches his neck. Moaning and humming around his cock and sending shivers through the redheads body, Mickey takes him deeper and deeper, occasionally pulling off to lick up the length of Ian's shaft and suck his balls into his mouth.

As Mickey sucks him down Ian lets out a long satisfied moan. The sound going straight to Mickey's cock and causing him to hum around Ian's dick, the vibration shuddering through Ian's body and making him rock his hips up into Mickey's warm mouth.

Ian cradles Mickey's head with both hands as he fucks up into the brunet's mouth. He thrusts up faster, harder and Mickey hums what sounds like a "yes" around Ian's cock and the redhead slides deeper down his throat.

He feels that familiar heat start to build in his gut, the need and ache for release coursing through his body. Mickey call tell Ian is close, the taste of precome becoming stronger, so before the younger man can erupt Mickey pulls off with a loud and vulgar pop. 

"You taste so fucking good, man," Mickey says softly before biting hard into Ian's thigh.

Ian growls and grabs Mickey by the biceps, pulling him up into a frantic and filthy kiss. 

Mickey strokes Ian hard and fast while Ian reaches down to finally free Mickey's painfully hard cock from its prison. He pulls his lover's jeans and boxers off in one quick motion, Mickey's cock bouncing carelessly once it's liberated. Ian takes him in his hand and begins stroking, squeezing along the shaft and rubbing his thumb in circles when he reaches the leaking slit. 

"Oh, god Ian. I fucking love you."

"I love you, too," Ian whispers against Mickey's plump lips. He stands up and Ian instantly leans forward and takes half of Mickey's length into his mouth. 

"Jesus Christ," the shorter man mumbles as Ian swallows him down. He runs his fingers through red strands of hair and watches with hooded eyes as Ian takes him deeper. 

Ian's strong hands grip Mickey's hips and firmly hold the brunet in place while he sucks with purpose. He pulls off and looks into his lover's lust blown eyes.

"Fuck my mouth, baby," he purrs before taking Mickey's pulsing cock back down his throat. 

"Jesus fuck, Ian," Mickey hisses. He grabs onto the back of Ian's head, holding him still as he starts rocking into his boyfriends wanting mouth.

Ian slides his hands around Mickey's back and grabs onto his ass. He squeezes and kneads the flesh before he glides a finger over his lover's dry hole, making the brunet jolt forward and fuck deeper into Ian's mouth. Ian swallows around his cock, relaxes his throat and takes Mickey's entire length into his mouth, his nose rubbing into the soft hairs at the base. 

"Fuck Ian!" Mickey shouts while the redhead deepthroats him. 

He digs his fingers into Ian's scalp and begins eagerly thrusting into his mouth.

"Fucking Christ, Ian. I'm gonna come," Mickey warns, but before he can reach ecstasy, Ian pulls off his cock and places gentle kisses along the shaft of Mickey's convulsing dick.

Mickey's breathing is fast, unsteady as his body adjusts to being taken to the edge and back.

Ian lightly caresses his boyfriend's thighs and kisses across Mickey's hipbones. "Shh, it's okay, baby. I've got you," he soothes.

"Please," Mickey whines.

"Soon, babe. I promise," Ian says, placing a open mouthed kiss to the tip of Mickey's obscenely leaking cock.

Mickey moans, curling his fingers in Ian's hair as he get his breathing under control. 

"Turn around," Ian demands, sending a shiver down the entire length of Mickey's body. His hands are still caressing Mickey's thighs and hips, calming his lover and bringing him back from the brink.

"Turn around," he repeats, maneuvering Mickey to face away from him. "Lean forward."

"Oh shit, Ian." Mickey's voice is shaky, excited for what he knows is coming next.

Mickey bends over and braces himself on the coffee table in front of him. Ian smiles and spreads Mickey's cheeks apart. He gives his partners hole a slow and hard swipe of his tongue, making Mickey hum loudly into the quiet room. 

Ian is relentless, plunging his tongue deeply into Mickey's hole and teasing his rim with his finger. Mickey pushes back at the touch, wordlessly urging the redhead on. Ian laps at his lover's opening wetly, readying Mickey for the intrusion. 

Ian slowly pushes a single finger into Mickey's tight heat along side of his tongue. Moving the digit in and out, he hears Mickey panting, begging "please, please, Ian, more." Mickey reaches down to stroke his straining cock, but Ian slaps his hand away.

Mickey growls and Ian blows gently into his boyfriends hole, causing the older man to gasp and shudder as Ian adds a second and then a third finger. He sucks on Mickey's rim while he slowly fingers his love's puckered opening. 

"Fuck yes, Ian." 

Mickey clenches around him and pushes back, prompting Ian to go faster, harder, deeper.

With one final twist of his fingers and a firm, messy lick to his hole, Ian withdraws from his partner's body and gives Mickey's ass one hard slap.

Mickey groans intensely and before he can think or move Ian's fingers are back at his rim, cool and slick. Mickey notices Ian place the bottle of lube next to him on the sofa, it had been stashed somewhere close. Of course it was, Mickey thought. Ian obviously planned this, timed it perfectly for Mickey's arrival home.

Ian makes quick work of preparing Mickey and after a moment he hears the sound of Ian slicking himself up. He feels Ian take him by the hips and ease him down onto his throbbing cock.

Mickey reaches behind him, holding Ian's dick steady and guiding it into his stretched hole. Ian is huge, so Mickey takes his time sinking down the length and when he is finally fully seated on his lover's cock, he lets out a long, low sob before he starts to move.

Mickey leans back, pressing Ian's chest flush against him as he begins to slowly rock his hip back and forth. 

"Oh fuck, Michael, shit," Ian hisses, one arm wrapped around Mickey's torso while his other hand digs into his boyfriend's thigh. Mickey picks up speed when Ian starts to kiss and nibble at his neck and his blunt fingernails press deeper into the older man's flesh. 

He doesn't stop. Just keeps going faster and faster, slamming himself down on Ian's massive cock.

"Yeah, fuck baby. Just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock," Ian breathes hotly into the brunet's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and roughly biting it.

"Feels so good, Ian," Mickey whines, the feel of Ian's teeth clamping on his sensitive ear makes him squirm slightly. The tiny shift changes the angle and suddenly Ian's cock is pounding against his prostate. 

"Fuck!" Mickey shouts. He slams back into Ian's chest, brings his knees up and plants his feet on both sides of Ian's legs. He twists his upper body and wraps one arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Ian grabs onto Mickey's waist and starts to thrust frenziedly into his lover's tight, wet hole, stabbing his prostate with every single plunge. 

Mickey crashes his mouth against Ian's in a wild and biting kiss.

"Fucking touch me," he whimpers into the younger man's mouth. Ian immediately takes Mickey's dripping, neglected cock in his hand. He continues to lick and bite at Mickey's lips while he strokes him and suddenly feels the need for his own release seep through his body. 

He kisses along his partners chin, up his jawline to his ear. Ian bites his earlobe once more and whispers lustfully into Mickey's ear, "come for me, baby."

Mickey's entire body tenses as he spills into his beloveds hand, white hot and seemingly endless. His hole spasms around Ian's cock and that's all it take for Ian to tip over the edge and empty himself inside of Mickey.

"Oh my god," Mickey finally speaks after a few moments, the only noise coming from the the pairs labored breathing as they both begin to float back down to earth. 

"Yeah," Ian agrees dumbly.

"I must have done something good to deserve that. Or maybe you did something bad. I don't really fucking care either way right now."

Ian laughs and presses a chaste kiss to Mickey's swollen lips.

"No, I just missed you today more than I usually do."

Mickey's smiles and kisses his boyfriend one last time before slowly easing himself off of Ian's softening dick.

"Are you hungry?" Ian asks when Mickey lies down on the couch and stretches his legs across the redheads lap. 

"Yes."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to take a nap?" Ian smirks.

"Yes."

"Okay." Ian closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of the sofa. Mickey's shallow and even breathing letting Ian know that his boyfriend is already falling asleep. Ian carefully lifts Mickey's legs so he can slide out from under them, grabs a blanket off a nearby chair and drapes it over the older man's naked body. He presses a tender kiss to Mickey's temple before he leaves the room to take a much needed shower. 

When Mickey open his eyes an hour later, he sees a sandwich and a beer sitting on the coffee table waiting for him and Ian grinning at him from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> No better way to try my hand at smut than writing a fic that contains nothing but. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr. 


End file.
